Old romances die, new ones are born
by blackvixen
Summary: Sess/Kag Inu/Kik Sessumaru wants kagome to be his mate but he can't why not;Inuyasha goes for kikyo but she is died how will that work.
1. Every thing gets complecated!

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Inuyasha. So don't rub it in any!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kagome looked back at where she had just meet Sesshomaru and smiled as she thought back. *~* Flashback*~*  
  
"Why did she have to do that and in front of me of all things? I don't believe it, she is such a slut. Just walking up to him like that and kissing him. He enjoyed it to, he even said he loved her and never stopped thinking about her. I am so done caring about Inuyasha I can't believe I was ever in love with that old baka." Kagome cried to herself.  
  
"Now you know that he is not that old, well compared to some of us he isn't."  
  
She looked up startled, and there was Shesshomaru sitting in the tree that she was leaning on. She grabbed her bow and arrows and was about to shot when she realized something.  
  
"Where is Jaken and Rin, why aren't you trying to get the tetsuiga from Inuyasha. He is not here with me, and if you think kidnapping me will get it for you ,you are in for a big disappointment." She said in a new bunch of tears.  
  
"And why is that wench?" He replied coldly.  
  
"First stop calling me that, that is all he calls me now and I hate it, and to answer your second question he does not care for me and never has." She said with great bitterness  
  
"Well to answer your question Kagome(A.N. Wow he actually said her name, who would have thought that.)I did not come to take the sword or even to fight with him, I came to talk to you."  
  
"Why, so you can call me names, or kill me. I don't care anymore. In fact it would be better if you would just kill me. Oh, will you do that Shesshomaru will you kill me." She pleaded.  
  
"No, for a few reasons 1) What would happen to the little kitsune you are his mother now. 2) If I killed you I would not be able to make you my mate." He blurted out.  
  
"What did you say? You want me to be your mate, but I thought that you hated humans." She seemed to be getting into a better mood.  
  
"Usually, I do but you are different then most humans. So what do you say." He asked quietly.  
  
" I would be honored to become your mate, Lord Sesshomaru." She answered just as quietly.  
  
"Really, well I can't officially make you my mate until you are a demon a hanyou at the least. Even though I like you I cannot mate you unless you have some demon blood in you. Yet, if you want to I can come and visit you privately but I can never touch you in fear that my half-brother would smell me and then would try to claim you by force so I can not have you." He told her hopping that she would not mind that he could not touch her at all. He just did not want Inuyasha to hurt her at all.  
  
Suddenly she just started to laugh. He then got a hurt look on his face thinking that she was laughing at him. She saw the look and pointed to her hand. With out thinking he had been holding her hand the whole time he was saying that they could not touch. Slowly a smile crept across his face. He then sniffed the air and jumped away.  
  
" Dang it and I almost got a real smile to get on his face." She then relived that if he jumped a way like that, then Inuyasha had to be near by. She got her stuff then started to go back to camp, but not before she had one more look at the tree where they had meet.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
As she was on her way back she ran into Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha I am glad that I found you. After the end of this quest I have decided to not give you the Shikon-no -Tama. I shall use it my self." She then turned to leave but he grabbed her.  
  
"What, you can't do that. I need that jewel to wish back Kikyou."  
  
Slowly Kagome turned to face him. " Why, so you can just keep on telling her that you never stop thinking about her. No, I will use it to be come a Inu youki myself."  
  
Inuyasha was very startled he then smelled something very weird.  
  
"Why do you want to be a dog demon? And why do you smell like Shesshomaru, wench?"  
  
Kagome stopped right in her tracks.  
  
A.N. CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So what do you think good, bad, fair tell me please. Also if you could give me any ideas that would be great, cause I have writers block right now so HELP!!!!!!!! 


	2. made up stories and rin's surprise

Thank you so much to those very few who reviewed, and I am sorry about the cliffhanger I could not think of anything. But anyway I do not and probably never will own any part of Inuyasha and Co. Yet on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And why do you smell of Sesshomaru, wench?"  
  
Kagome stopped right in her tracks. 'Think girl what do you tell him. Oh I know.'  
  
She turned slowly and looked him straight in the eye. " I guess I smell like him cause he tried to kidnap me. Yet when he grabbed me I bite him and he let go. After that I grabbed my arrows started to say a curse and he left. That is why I smell like him, you stupid half-breed."  
  
He just stared at her as she again left to leave, he then thought something and smiled.  
  
"You still have not told me why you want to be a youki, especially a inu youki, plus bitch you expect me to believe that you beat Sesshomaru, bitch."(A.N. why does he annoy her so much he know that she hates to be called that he is only insulting his own kind.)  
  
Again slowly she turned, he could see the fire burning in her eye. He suddenly lost his macho look and took a step back.  
  
"I want to be a dog demon because I want to be more powerful then you and I expect you to believe me about Sesshoumau because why else would I smell like him. AND NEVER CALL ME A BITCH AGAIN OR ELSE I WILL SAY 'SIT' SO MANY TIMES THAT YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO 'SIT' FOR MONTHS. SO 'SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT' YOU STUPID BAKA."  
  
She then turned and then ran back to camp with inuyasha still laying face down in the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BACK AT SESSHOUMARU'S CASTLE  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sesshoumaru arrived home and went into the garden and just as he entered Rin ran up to him and gave him big hug. He looked down at her lovely, innocent, 6 year old face and nodded a greeting.(A.N how can even Sesshoumaru not help but smile at a little girls face, I'm sorry but he needs help)  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin play game with Jaken, hehehe, I tricked him into going to one of the storerooms in the back of castle and then Rin locked it and won't let him out, hehehe."  
  
Then Sesshoumaru could not help but smile because in the distance he could hear a faint sound and it sounded just like Jaken's whine voice.  
  
" You better let me out you little bitch or else I will tell Lord Sesshoumaru you were bad"Jaken screamed.  
  
"Shut-up you stupid toad" Sesshoumaru yelled. Suddenly the whine voice could be heard no more. Then he looked down at Rin.  
  
"Rin, you need to be a good girl or else I will not tell you your surprise"  
  
"Oh Rin is very sorry Rin will never do it again, but what is Rin's surprise please tell Rin"(A.N.why does she always speak in the third person)  
  
" All right, Rin if you want in a little while you can have a new mommy."  
  
Rin looked at him in a stunded way and then started to sing.  
  
"Rin gets a new mommy and daddy, Rin gets a new mommy and daddy, Rin gets a new mommy and daddy, Rin gets a new mommy and daddy.."  
  
"No, you only get a new mo.."But he stopped she was so happy looking that he decied that maybe he would in private let her call him 'daddy' in fact it sounded kind of nice.  
  
'I will ask Kagome about it tomarrow, wonder what she will think of it.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Well what did you think, oh and until 10 people review I am not writing a new chapter. Oh and I think I should let you now in my story Naroku has already been killed and he did not have all of the shards so Miroku does not have a wind tunnel and the gang has to find only a few more shards. That is why Sessy says that in a little bit Rin will get a new mommy. WELL REVIEW OR I WILL SICK MY KILLER FOX ON YOU ALL AND YOU WILL DIE !!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHA HA!!!!!!!!! So I humbly ask you to review, thank you very much, good night. 


	3. the shippo dilemma

Disclaimer: roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own inuyasha , and neither do you!!!!!! SO HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! And I am sorry to say that my fox did not get to eat anyone. (wait that might be a good thing) That means that people actually reviewed my story. This chapter is really weird so just bare with us thought this tough time. Well enough blabbing ON WITH THIS WOUNDERFUL STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome ran all the way back to camp, sat down on her sleeping bag and leaned against the tree right next to her bag. Closing her eyes she started to drift off into dreamland when suddenly she felt something land right into her lap. Surprised she opened her eyes and there on her lap was Shippo whose face was streaked with tears and mud. Kagome was suddenly wide awake wondering what was wrong,( A.N. you see ever since she has found Shippo Kagome has felt kind of like a new mother to him)  
  
"What is wrong Shippo, has Inuyasha hurt you again I am going to say the word so many times he is going to go straight though the earth." Kagome asked with bitterness and worry mixed into her voice.  
  
"No, he did not hurt me but you scared me. You know when you left following Inuyasha into the woods, well I followed you Miroku said not to but I did not want to be around when he got up to his old trick with Sango, so I followed you and I saw him with her" he spat out the word like there was something vile in his mouth " Well I saw what you did and after you ran away crying I followed you to try to make you feel better but when I saw you under that tree with Sesshoumaru I got scared and hid. I watched you two talk and then you laughed and then suddenly he left and Inuyahsa appeared then I left cause I did not want to see you to fight but what did you talk to Fluffy about I thought that he was going to kill you then I would be an orphan again."  
  
Suddenly he started to cry again and Kagome not wanting anyone else to know picked up the sobbing little kitsune and walked into the woods, trying to think of a way to tell him that she would becoming Sesshoumaru's mate, that she was to become a youki and that when she was a demon that she wanted to adopt him so she could be his mother without other youki getting to take him away, 'but what would Sessy say he already has Rin would he mind if I took Shippo with me I mean I can not leave him with Inu that basterd would eventually kill the little guy, maybe Sango would take him no that would not work for last night at the hot spring Sango told me her deepest secret.' *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *Flashback*  
  
"Kagome can you keep a secret." Sango asked.  
  
"Sure what is up Sango, don't tell me that you are leaving the gang?" Kagome asked back suddenly scared.  
  
"NO, actually it is totally the opposite, after the quest is over Miroku has asked me to be his wife and I have accepted, just do not tell Inuyasha he will never leave the two of us alone, promise." Sango said with a very deep blush on her face.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!!! I am so happy for the two of you, wait so does this mean that he has given his perverted ways for you?" Kagome asked with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"He said that he would and that it would be easy for him to do with other women but not with me."  
  
"I said that I would not mind as long I am the only one he does it to."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well that's the end of this chapter. You know the drill, review or I'll send my fox minion after you. I want eight reviews at least before I start on the next chapter. 


	4. Sesshoumaru's confusen

Disclaimer: Lately I have been going to obsessed fans counseling and am finally able to admit that I do not and never will own inuyasha.  
  
Thank you all for your wonderful reviews I know that I have not updated in a long time so I am going to now and I am also sorry that my e-mails have gotten screwed up and I can not reply to any of you wonderful fans, but thank you all the same.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time on Old Romances die and new ones are born: Suddenly he started to cry again and Kagome not wanting anyone else to know picked up the sobbing little kitsune and walked into the woods, trying to think of a way to tell him that she would becoming Sesshoumaru's mate, that she was to become a youki and that when she was a demon that she wanted to adopt him so she could be his mother without other youki getting to take him away, 'but what would Sessy say he already has Rin would he mind if I took Shippo with me I mean I can not leave him with Inu that basterd would eventually kill the little guy, maybe Sango would take him no that would not work for last night at the hot spring Sango told me her deepest secret.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MEWHILE WHILE KAGOME IS GOING THROUGH ALL THIS WITH INUYASH AND SHIPPO, SESSHOUMARU IS THINKING IN HIS SUDY.  
  
'Damn it what the heck is wrong with me why did I ask that stupid human to become my mate when I could have any demon in the whole land as my mate.' Suddenly Sesshoumaru stopped and suddenly he thought of something. 'It must be that stupid prophecy that was said to go with this dang family of mine how did it go again it was:  
  
A demon lord will fall in love with a human The human will also fall for the demon But in there way there will be great obstacles And in the end the human will no longer be the same  
  
"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG" he screamed as he hit his desk with all his might. Unsurprisingly it broke in two different halves. "Jaken, get in here now!" In scurried the little green toad like demon. "What is it m'lord." "My desk broke again get me a new one immediately."  
  
"But my lord that is the third desk this month is there something that is bothering you my lord, that this servant can help you with?" "No you stupid toad just get me a new desk and I want it by this evening. I'm going to go for a walk look after Rin I will be back later and I want that desk in by the time I get back or else." He growled.  
  
He walked out of his castle and was just walking through the woods thinking to himself about how he could have asked that miko to be his mate when suddenly he heard a loud scream ' that sounds like that kitsune that Kagome travels with' about a minute after the loud scream he heard her say "Shippo get out of here I will take care of this demon. NOW GO!"  
  
Sesshoumaru thought what the heck I will watch her and see how good she is at defending herself in a real battle. So he jumped into the nearest tree and saw that she was fighting a wolf demon apparently not one from Kouga's pack since he was trying to kill the girl. 'This shall be interesting' he thought.  
  
'Oh my gosh what the heck does he is doing just watching me fight why does he not help me fight this youki.' 'Get real girl you think he wants a weak mate he is watching you to see if you are as strong as he thinks so do a good job and don't mess up.' 'Great just what I need more pressure' she thought as she fired another arrow at him which he dodged rather easy.  
  
Suddenly with out notice the demon attacked her side. She fell over in the pain not noticed that Shippo had not run away like she had told him to but had hidden in the bushes to watch in case she needed help. So he jumped out of the bushes in a huge rage and tried to attack the demon but instead got knocked out in the process.  
  
Kagome seeing this suddenly got very angry and her miko powers started to take control and her aura suddenly turned blue and her cut was healed. Sesshoumaru watched in amazement as Kagome started to shout at the now stuck in spot youki. She was screaming that how dare he hurt her pup and that she would kill him slowly and painfully if he did not hand over the shards that he possessed at this precise minute. Slowly the demon put the two shards that he had in her hand.  
  
She watched as the demon put the shards into her hand. When he was done she smiled a cold and scary smirk and said in a very cold voice that ALMOST gave Sesshoumaru the shivers. (A.N. that must have been a very cold voice if it almost gave sessy the shivers if you already it really gave the wolf youki the shivers.) "You know I still am mad at you for hurting Shippo I think that I will kill you any way. Good-bye."  
  
Suddenly from her hands she shot a big ki ball at him and he no longer was alive. Quickly after that she ran to Shippo thankful he was not hurt and t hat he was just knocked out. Slowly she got up with him in her arms. "How was that fight Sesshoumaru?" When no reply came she looked up and he no longer was in the tree. "Oh well I need to take Shippo back to camp anyway."  
  
Sesshoumaru had left after she had killed the demon. He was thinking to himself 'no wonder I want her as my mate she is extremely powerful and if she turned into a demon with those powers she would be unstoppable.' Smiling on the inside he went back to his castle and went directly into his study where there in the middle of the room was a desk just like his other one. 'Damn I wanted a good excuse to kill that little toad.' 'oh well now back down to business.' He sat down to look through the messages that the other three demons had sent him about finally finding a mate. 'if they only knew.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
sorry about the long delay I know that it is not that good of a story and I really sux at fighting scenes so tell me how you like it, hate it, or think that it is okay. I have about 28 review and I want at least 40 before the next chapter. SO REVIEW. Have a good night . 


End file.
